


Blood On My Name | A demon!Dean Fanmix

by hamiltrashed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltrashed/pseuds/hamiltrashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for a soldier gone dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood On My Name | A demon!Dean Fanmix

  


**i | _blood on my name_ | the brothers bright**  
_oh lazarus, how did your debts get paid? oh lazarus, were you so afraid? when the fires, when the fires have surrounded you, with the hounds of hell comin' after you, i've got blood, i've got blood on my name._

**ii | _oats in the water_ | ben howard**  
_go your way, i'll take the long way 'round, i'll find my own way down as i should. hold your gaze, there's coke in the midas touch, a joke in the way that we rust and breathe again._

**iii | _demon host_ | timber timbre**  
_my throat in the pit with my head on the spit, oh reverend, please can i chew your ear? i have become what i most fear. and i know there's no such thing as ghosts, but i have seen the demon host._

**iv | _snake song_ | isobel campbell  & mark lanegan**  
_you can touch me if you want to, i got poison, i just might bite you. ... ain't no mercy in my smiling, only fangs and sweet beguiling._

**v | _nothing but the water pt. i_ | grace potter  & the nocturnals**  
_i have seen what man can do when the evil lives inside of you, many are the weak, but the strong are few, but with the water, we'll start anew. ... take me down to the water, we're gonna wash our souls clean._

**vi | _too old to die young_ | brother dege**  
_god above and the devil below him, you got your reasons and i got my wants. still get that feeling, but i'm too old to die young now ... still, the good lord might lay me down._

**vii | _o’ death_ | ralph stanley**  
_what is this that i can't see with ice cold hands takin' hold of me? ... i'll fix your feet til you can't walk, i'll lock your jaw 'til you can't talk, i'll close your eyes so you can't see, this very hour, come and go with me. i'm death, i come to take the soul, leave the body and leave it cold. to draw up the flesh off the frame, dirt and worm both have a claim._

**viii | _barton hollow_ | the civil wars**  
_miles and miles in my bare feet, still can't lay me down to sleep, if i die before i wake, i know the lord my soul won't take._

**ix | _arsonist’s lullabye_ | hozier**  
_all you have is your fire, and the place you need to reach; don't you ever tame your demons, always keep them on a leash. when i was sixteen, my senses fooled me, thought gasoline was on my clothes. i knew that something would always rule me, i knew this sin was mine alone._

**x | _bartholomew_ | the silent comedy**  
_oh my god, please help me, knee deep in the river tryin' to get clean. he says wash your hands, get out the stains, but you best believe boy, there's hell to pay._

**xi | _the preacher_ | jamie n commons**  
_march him to the scaffold and string him up on high, the call came out from the crowd, there's blood in their eyes and blood in their hearts for the blood turning dry on his hands. with one hand on the trigger and one hand on the cross, jesus and his family are two things he's lost._

**xii | _hurt_ | johnny cash**  
_i wear this crown of thorns upon my liar's chair, full of broken thoughts i cannot repair. ... what have i become, my sweetest friend? everyone i know goes away in the end. and you could have it all, my empire of dirt. i will let you down, i will make you hurt._  
  
**[LISTEN HERE](http://8tracks.com/ideallyhealy/blood-on-my-name)**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bluesy/americana/folk kind of mix, but even if that's not your thing, I hope you'll give it a chance anyway. You might really like some of the songs, plus they're really fitting!


End file.
